Camping Trip 2
by IheartItaly
Summary: Spain and Romano go on another camping Trip. While there, they remember the times of the past.


Hetalia: Camping Trip 2

"Romano!" Came Spain's voice. Chibi Romano had a worried look on his face. He knew that tone in the Spaniard's voice all too well. Spain's innocent call to Romano meant that it was time for his bath. Romano hated getting a bath. He tried hiding from Spain, but he always found him. Chibi Romano hid under his bed. Spain opened Romano's bedroom door and walked in.

"Romano?" He said as he looked around the room. Romano remained as quiet as he could. He could hear the running water in the bathroom. Sweat started to drip down Romano's face as Spain walked closer to the bed. Spain sat down on the bed. Romano felt like he was being squashed. He struggled not to gag.

"Where could he be?" Spain said to himself. Then a thought came to him. He smiled and got off the bed. He began to walk away.

"Well, I guess Romano's not hiding in here." He said. Romano chuckled quietly, but then he was dragged out by his legs. Romano looked upside down at the smiling Spaniard.

"Oh, there you are, Romano. It's time for your bath!" Spain said singing the last five words. Romano squirmed around.

"Let me'a go, Darn Spaniard!" He said. Spain put him down on the ground, and Romano tried running out the door. But Spain shut the door with his foot. Romano ran to the corner. Bad mistake, because Spain cornered him. He grabbed Romano and took off his shirt. The next thing Romano knew, he was in the bath tub. The water was to his chin and the soapy water tickled his cheeks. Spain smiled as he washed Romano's hair. Perhaps he poured the water down on him too fast, because Romano gagged.

"You Darn Spaniard! Are you'a trying to drown me!?" He said. Spain rubbed his nose to Romano's and smiled.

"Of course not, Romano." He said. He rubbed Romano behind his ears. Romano stopped struggling after a while{or did he stop because he knew there was nothing he could do about it?}. The warm water actually felt good, and Spain noticed that Romano started to doze. Spain smiled. Parenting was hard for him, but he tried as hard as he could to be a great person for Romano to rely on. After Romano was in fresh clean clothes, Spain dried his hair with a towel.

"Don't you feel better now? Your in clean clothes and you took a nice warm bath. Don't you feel clean, Romano?" Spain said with soothing words. Romano didn't say anything, just blushed. He didn't have to say anything, Spain understood. When Romano's hair was dry, he started to walk away.

"Romano?" Spain said. Romano looked back at him.

"What? I'm'a clean now! What do you want'e!?" He said. Spain picked up Romano and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't just any kiss. It was a big, sloppy, juicy, wet kiss. Romano hated those, and Spain knew it.

"Okay, you'a kissed me! Let me go, Spaniard!" He shouted. He tried wiping the kiss off his cheek. Spain swung his finger left and right.

"Uh, uh, uh, Romano. You can't wipe off Spaniard kisses." He smiled. Romano glared at him.

"I hate'e you!" Romano said, embarrassed.

Romano opened his eyes and the smell of nature filled his nostrils. He heard Spain snoring across the other side of the tent. Romano put his arm over his eyes.

"It was'a just a dream. Or a memory." Romano mumbled to himself. It has been a long time since he was a chibitalia. Almost fifteen years ago. He never realized it until the last camping trip, but he noticed he began to get attached to Spain. He chuckled to himself.

"I used'a to hate that Spaniard's guts. But I suddenly began to realize how match I need'a him." He smiled and sat up.

"I don't know why I remember that'a particular moment, though." He remembered the last time he and Spain went on a camping trip, He was being chased by some bulls. He had watched Spain fight them off and began to admire Spain. Then he thought that Spain abandoned him when he wasn't around the camp site. Romano grew worried, but Spain returned and Romano realized that he needed Spain more than anyone. Turkey came along and captured Romano, but he and Spain teamed up and fought him off. As Romano thought about it, he began to realize that Spain loved him and he should do something for Spain in return for all these years he has looked out for him. He smiled a little. Spain was the first Spaniard he knew. He was the ONLY Spaniard he knew, besides the Spanish queen.

"I should make something for him." He said. His stomach began to growl, "Like some food or something, cuz I'm'a starving!" Then he realized something. He was never good at cooking much. He wasn't good at drawing or any kind of art. Sometimes he envied his younger brother, Veniciano, who was better at those sort of things. Well, he was starving, and he didn't want to wake Spain up. He threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Oh, heck! I don't care if it doesn't taste as good'e as the Spaniard's, I'm going to make'a something!" He said in a whisper. His stomach growled loader and he began to drool. Gosh, he was so hungry!

Spain awoke to something burning. He noticed Romano wasn't in bed. Spain looked outside the tent and saw Romano stirring something in a big pot.

"Romano, what are you doing?" Spain said. Romano glared back at him.

"Cooking pasta! Be grateful because I'm'a only doing it this one time!" He said. Spain stared at Romano a second, then he started to smile.

"Okay, but be careful." He said. He turned to walk back in the tent, when he heard a yelp from Romano. Spain looked back at Romano, who waved his hand rapidly in the air. He put his hand in his mouth.

"Ouchie!" Spain heard him hiss, "That's the last'a time I cook'a pasta! Pasta noddles!" Even though 'pasta noddles' isn't what he said. Spain tried not to smile.

"Right after I worn him to be careful, he burns himself." He said to himself. Romano growled at his burning hand. He looked around for some cold water. He noticed a lake and ran to it. He put his injured hand in the nice cool water which made Romano sigh a relaxing relief. He bandaged up his injured hand and went back to making the pasta.

"Well, the water's hot'e enough." He mumbled. Then he remembered himself as a chibi again.

"Ouchie!" Chibi Romano had screamed as he had accidentally cut his hand on something sharp. Spain smiled down at Romano. He took Romano's hand and wrapped a bandage around it. Then He kissed Romano's hand and smiled.

"All better, Romano." He said patting him on the head, "are you okay?"

"I'm'a fine, Darn Spaniard!" Chibi Romano said. Spain laughed. Romano's thoughts came back to the present time. The pasta began to boil over.

"Drat!" Romano said as he grabbed the pot handles and placed it away from the fire. Romano's clothes started to catch fire. He rolled around in the dirt a few times and put the fire out with his foot.

"That is the last'a time I cook'a pasta!" He screamed.

Spain sat down and began to eat his pasta. Romano had an embarrassing, angry look on his face.

"So? How's'a the pasta? I burnt'e it. I'm'a terrible cook'e!" He said disappointingly. Spain smiled and shook his head.

"No, Romano. Your not a terrible cook." He said.

"But I burnt'e the pasta!" Romano growled. Spain put a hand on Romano's shoulder.

"Only a little. You did excellent'e for a first timer." He said. Romano looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Try it and see." Spain told him. Romano decided that he was brave enough to try his over-cooked pasta. He took a bite and he grew amazed.

"It is good!" He said. Then he mumbled, "a little burnt'e, but it'sa okay."

"See? You put your mind to it and you can do anything." Spain said. Romano hid his smile.

Later that night, Romano and Spain stared at the burning fire.

"Dumb fire. Ruining'e my own'a pasta!" Romano said to himself. Spain started to hum to a Spanish song. It began to make Romano feel sleepy. He glared at Spain.

"Stop'e singing that stupido song! I hate it." He said. Spain chuckled.

"It just came to mind." Is all he said. Romano got up.

"Yeah, well, I'm'a going to bed'e." He said and he walked into the tent.

"Goodnight, Romano. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Spain smiled.

"Shut up'e." Romano mumbled. When Romano disappeared into the tent, Spain heard him humming the Spanish song Spain was humming earlier. Spain looked up at the sky. He remembered when Romano was a Chibi.

"No, I don't want'e to go to bed'e!" complained Chibi Romano. Spain sighed. He was tired and he knew Romano was too.

"Aren't you tired, Romano? It has been a long day." He said. Romano stuck his tongue out at Spain.

"No, Darn Spaniard!" He said. Spain sighed. He tried everything to make Romano sleepy. He tried playing with him, but it only ended up zapping Spain's energy. He tried to read Romano a bed time story but Romano didn't sit still too long and only complained that he didn't like the story.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do." Spain said to himself. He picked up Romano {how did he catch him?} and sat down in the rocking chair. He laid Romano's head to his shoulder and began to rock back and fourth.

"What'e are you trying to do, Spaniard!?" Romano hissed. Spain closed his eyes and began to pat Romano on the back gently and sing a Spanish song quietly. Romano glared up at him.

"So your'a trying to make me go to sleep'e!? Well try your hardest, Spaniard. Your not'e going to make me sleep'e!" Romano said to himself. But after a while, Romano's eyes started to feel heavy. He closed his eyes and began to doze. Spain looked down at the half-sleeping Romano. He smiled.

"Good. Romano's starting to go to sleep." Spain said to himself. He got up quietly and hummed the Spanish song. He walked to Romano's room and still patted him on the back. He put Romano down in bed and pulled the sheets over Romano's shoulders. Spain remembered that it would be a cold night, so he put a blanket over Romano. Spain almost finished singing his song and he patted Romano on the shoulder. He finished singing and he rubbed his nose to Romano's. Then he kissed Romano on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Romano. I love you." He whispered softly. He smiled and watched Romano sleep for a moment. He looked like an angel when he slept, Spain almost couldn't keep his eyes off him. He walked to the door and closed it to a crack. He took one last glance at the sleeping Romano and left the door. Spain yawned.

"Now I'm beat." He said.

Spain smiled at the sweet memory. Then he decided he should go to bed as well. He put water over the fire, and walked into the tent. He noticed Romano sleeping soundly on his bed. Spain smiled.

"Even now when he's asleep, he still looks like an angel. I guess the Spanish song still makes him sleepy. I always sang him to sleep after that. My papa used to sing me that song when I was little. I guess Romano likes it too." He said to himself. He walked over to Romano and kissed his cheek. Then he laid down in his own bed, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.


End file.
